Half-Dryads
Half-dryads are incredibly rare, with most originating in the Feywild and finding their way to the Material Plane through various means. Elusive and solitary, most inherit the love of nature that their wood spirit mothers all share, and have an innate understanding of the plants and beasts of the forest. Half-Dryad Traits (version 1) Your half-dryad character has a variety of natural abilities, inherent from the innate magic of their fey parent. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Age. Half-Dryads mature a little slower than humans and reach adulthood in their late 30s. After that point, the effects of age are very slow on them, and they live about to 750 years. * Alignment. '' Detached and ambivalent, much like their fey parents, half-dryads tend toward a neutral alignment. * ''Size. Half-dryads range anywhere from 5 feet to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Attuned to Nature. ''You know the Druidcraft cantrip. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. * ''Body of Solid Oak. As an action, you gain a +1 to your AC and a number of temporary hit points equal to your character level that last for 1 minute, but also gain vulnerability to fire damage for that duration. You regain the use of this ability when you complete a long rest. * Fey Ancestry. ''You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic cannot put you to sleep. * ''Forest Walk. ''You ignore difficult terrain that is part of a tree, underbrush, or some other forest growth. * ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. * Natural Understanding. ''You have proficiency in the Nature skill. * ''Oaken Vitality. You do not require sleep. Instead, you must meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for at least 4 hours each day. During this meditation you must constantly either absorb sunlight, soak in water, or connect with the earth beneath your feet. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from a long rest. You are semi-aware during this meditation, and may use your passive perception to detect events around you; however, moving, speaking, or acting interrupts your rest, much like waking would for a human. * Wood Sanctuary. As an action, you merge into a Medium or larger tree or other wooden object (such as a door or a table) which you are adjacent to. At the start of your next turn, you reappear in an unoccupied space of your choosing adjacent to the same object or adjacent to another tree or a wooden object within 100 feet. ''Source: http://dnd4.wikia.com/wiki/Hamadryad Half-Dryad Traits (version 2) Your half-dryad character has a variety of natural abilities, inherent from the innate magic of their fey parent. * ''Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. * Age. Half-Dryads mature a little slower than humans and reach adulthood in their late 30s. After that point, the effects of age are very slow on them, and they live about to 750 years. * Alignment. '' Detached and ambivalent, much like their fey parents, half-dryads tend toward a neutral alignment. * ''Size. Half-dryads range anywhere from 5 feet to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Attuned to Nature. ''You know the Druidcraft cantrip. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for it. * ''Body of Solid Oak. As an action, you gain a +1 to your AC and a number of temporary hit points equal to your character level that last for 1 minute, but also gain vulnerability to fire damage for that duration. You regain the use of this ability when you complete a long rest. * Darkvision. ''You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * ''Fey Ancestry. ''You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic cannot put you to sleep. * ''Forest Walk. ''You ignore difficult terrain that is part of a tree, underbrush, or some other forest growth. * ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. * ''Natural Understanding. ''You have proficiency in the Nature skill. * ''Speak with Plants. ''You can communicate with plants as if you shared a language. You must be touching a plant to speak with it. You can also use this feature to speak to and understand plant-type creatures. Category:Races